As illustrated in FIG. 1, when holding the handle 4 of a tennis racket, the inside of the portion between the hand and the wrist of the player contacts the conventional end cap 3 mounted to the rear end of the handle 4. The severe shocks due to the impact when a ball hitting the racket will be resisted by the hand so as to reduce the shaking of the racket. Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, the end cap 3 is tapered in its outside and mounted to the rear end of the handle 4. A flange 31 extends inwardly from the inside of the end cap 3 and a groove 32 defined in the inside of the end cap 3. A board comprising a body 5 and an engaging plate 51 is engaged with the groove 32. The end cap 3 generally is made of solid material and performs no function and the tapered outside of the end cap 3 is convenient for the hand of the player to contact. When a shock is transferred from the racket, the hand will stop the shaking by the contact of the end cap 3 and the hand. Nevertheless, the player feel uncomfortable because the shock is so severe and the player feel pain on his/her hand holding the handle 4.
The present invention intends to provide an end cap having chambers defined in the outside and/or inside thereof so that the end cap is deformable and absorbs shocks transferred from the racket. The end cap of the present invention effectively resolves the shortcomings found in the conventional end cap of a tennis racket.